


Dreams that You Dare to Dream

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh's thoughts about Sam and New Hampshire.  Companion toWhat You Leave Behind.





	Dreams that You Dare to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Dreams that you Dare to Dream  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 10/12/00  
Archive: Sure...just let me know  
Part: 1/1  
Code: J/S  
Rating: CHILD  
Notes: Contains spoilers for "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen." Companion piece to "What You Leave Behind"  
Dedication: To Laura S, who asked for this piece.

  
**Dreams that You Dare to Dream by Nomi**

Damn, damn, DAMN! 

I am such an idiot.

What was I thinking, asking Sam to follow me to New Hampshire? Not like the guy doesn't have everything he wants here - a partnership offer at a high-powered law firm (even if I can never remember its name), a fiancee, probably a great apartment. Why would he want to follow me to New Hampshire to hear an unknown Governor give a speech?

But he promised that if I came back and said it was the real thing, he'd come along.

And it is - Bartlet is the real thing. He's everything Leo McGarry said he was and then some. Already I'm planning strategy for him in my mind, and I haven't even quit the Hoynes campaign yet.

John's gonna kill me.

But...I can feel good about Bartlet. He's a bit stiff, he's a bit of a nerd, but...I get good vibes from him.

Now if I can just convince Sam to come along.

But think of what he'd be sacrificing. And who am I to ask him - just a friend...yeah, a good friend, maybe, but still...

Why would he ditch all he's worked for just for me?

So here I am, standing in the rain like an idiot, trying to remember the name of Sam's firm. I've already been through the Yellow Pages twice, through 4 Directory Assistance operators...and all I can think is that if I get Sam to come with me, my dreams will come true.

Y'see, I've had these recurring dreams: we're in the White House, in the West Wing, and we look pretty settled. And we look like we know what we're doing. And we've made Bartlet president, and Sam is there, and Leo, and we're making a go of it.

I kinda like the feeling of those dreams. And I'm convinced that they'll come true if I can only convince Sam to come to New Hampshire, to follow me to Bartlet's home state.

I'm soaked to the bone, I'm cold, and I look like someone you wouldn't give change to on the street. And somehow, I'm gonna find Sam and convince him to follow me.

I may not succeed, and even if I do, and Sam comes along, we may not win.

But even if we don't, it'll be one Hell of a ride.

\---END---


End file.
